Forum:Alessandrina Samuelson
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Alessandrina Geovana Samuelson Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Italy Birth date: Character date of birth ''' December 6 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half Blood Species: Character species Metamorphmagus Mother: Name, Bernradetta Samuelson Father: Name, Ambrogio Samuelson Siblings: Paulina and Roger Samuelson Other important figures: N\A History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Al was born in Italy to her parents. Bernradette was the Metamorphmagus while Ambro was a normal half blood. When they meet, it was true love at first sight. They meet under a tree when the moon was shining and fire works where blowing up in the sky, on Itatlain's new years day. They dated form the day they meet until they leanred that Bernradette was pregant. The couple was pleased, very pleased. They got married on July 4th in America. When Al was born, on December 6th, it was in a safe and comfy hospital in Rome, Italy. The sky was gently falling with snow flakes, and the sky was dark. Sense Al was born in the middle of the night, when Al was brought home, they antomically fell in love with the young girl. So form that day foward, they gave the Al the name meaning 'Defening Men' her middle name meaning 'Gift form god', Al's childhood was good and fun in general She was homechooled by her parents, they didn't trust anyone to teach their young child. Her parents, however did bring in some kids for her to play with, which she had no interest in doing so. But sometims the parent's won and had to play with the other kids. Al wasn't anti-socail, she just wanted someone to keep her comapany, like a sister or a brother. ' Ui '''Yes, when Al was 5 years old, Bernradette became pregant. The whole of the family was deeply happy about that news, 12 months later, Bern gave brith to twins. Sesne the twins often took most of her parents attention, Al leanred to be very quiet and to go off to a corner and study. She often became lonely, but once she was 10 years old. The twins were the most bratest kids ever, which luckly she left for this school one more year later. ' 'Al's sibling's are 13 years old and are currrenlty are in Hogwarts. Al doesn't complain (not as much as she used too) about them. ' '''She is currenlty 18 years old.in her 8th year. Having trouble? Try this. ! (Social Endowments) ?*When and where was your character bor*What age did your character first use magic? *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or tow Strengths: 3+ vSTRENGTHS'' Smart, wise, Bubbly (Attributes, Skills) '''Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Stubborn, impatient. Too trusting (Attributes, Skills) *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character *How does your character react to other people when angry? *How does your character react to other people when happy? *How does your character react to other people when sad? Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) She's a very casual dresser, for such a beatufil young women. Her hair usually stays brown colors, but her eyes are usually always changing ''', '''but even if her eye's stay one color, she'll almost immedately look in a mirrow and change her eye color to a more 'pettier' color. But she isn't vain ,she doesn't like looking the same evey though. Her hair is usually long and straight and blonde, She is likes muggle clothes as long it doesn't make her less professional or something of sort. She is a very stylish and brilant dresser, she is a total chick when it comes to shopping. In the mall is usually where you see her. But still, she isn't vain anyway. She's just self concious. (Appearance) At least one image preferably a model *Nationality/Ethnicity *Hair color *Eye color *Clothing style Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult *Current student (First - Twelfth) *Graduate (Former House (Aethelberg, Gomes, Charbonneau Ihejerika, (Girls) or Maximinus (boys)) *Adult (Non graduate (Graduation status ex; non IAM graduate, Home-schooled) Roleplayed by: UsernameGoldenGail3 (talk) 09:58, October 9, 2013 (UTC) User name Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~)GoldenGail3 (talk) 09:58, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Time and date Category:Approved